


shopping

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot
Summary: basically dean and casey were going to go shopping only they were distracted
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	shopping

"babe we need to go shopping" i said getting dressed in a tight tanktop and a short skirt, 

"do we have to?" Dean asked as he got closer to me and started kissing my shoulder 

"yes we do, do you want pie or not?" i asked looking at him 

"i do want pie, but i want you more" he said as he continued to kiss my shoulder then my neck, 

"hmm dean, please we really need to go" i said not actually wanting to, 

"we dont need to, we can just make sam get it" he said as he kissed my ear and then lowered my tanktop down, i turned around and made eye contact with him, and gave in. Honestly sam would do a better job than us, 

"then fuck me" i said looking at him and pulled him closer to me, he kissed me softly and put me down on the ground, started kissing my neck, going lower and lower until he reached my panties, he ate me out through my panties before pulling them down, started to kiss it softly, making me moan and grab some of his hair, making me arch my back wanting more and more as he continued, 

"hmmm fuck" i moaned as i closed my eyes, he lifted his head up and looked at me, 

"turn around" he commanded, i did as i was told, he grabbed my ass tighly before putting himself inside of me, spanking once in a while and fucked me until my moans turned to screams, 

"you have been a bad girl" he said growling in my ear, eventually cumming inside of me and leaving me a mess, 

"we- should...." i said but couldnt say it as i was out of breath, Dean grabbed me and carried me to the shower, in the shower i returned the favor and sucked him off slowly then gave him a hand job, 

"hmm fuck, keep going" he moaned as i put my mouth around his hard cock, he held my hair and then fucked my mouth, making me gag a little bit and tears stream down my face, which i didnt mind, then he came in my mouth, i stared at him as i swallowed 

"good girl" he said and we both took a long shower


End file.
